Someday I will need you
by Cinyaz
Summary: 5000 years before season 1, Prince Atem and Kuzco are from different civilizations, but when something horrible happens, the two with the passage of time they forge a very strong friendship that overcome all obstacles. (Is not season 0)
1. Chapter 1: The birth of two worlds

**Alternate Universe.**

**A/N:** Hi, it´s been a while since I last updated, but I didn´t have time to continue. School is the problem *Sigh* But anyway. This is a story that I have been thinking of. I hope you like and review.

Words in italics are reflexions that I have on my mind all of the sudden

* * *

**Chapter 1: The birth of two worlds**

(5000 years ago)

In Egypt there´s a kingdom reigned by an excellent pharaoh, who ruled with justice and compassion for his people. This day the Pharaoh´s kid was born, and it´s a very cheerful day for the kingdom.

"Your highness" Shimon Muran said. He approached the pharaoh with a bundle of blankets

"How is the baby?" The pharaoh said, a little distressed

"Don´t worry pharaoh, the baby is alright, now he´s going to be the heir of the throne. So, the baby´s name what is going to be?"

"Atem. In reference to the Sun Rays" The pharaoh Aknamkanon said proudly

* * *

Meanwhile in Peru, the people are celebrating the birth of their new prince too, but instead of pharaoh, the rulers ara emperor and empress. Sezekel and Mizel.

They called their son Kuzco, in reference to the Sun God. Both kingdoms are happy with their princes, but what they don´t know that little boys are meant to exist and they´ll change the world and people´s lifes forever.

Because when two worlds collide, everything is possible. And both of them will need each other.

* * *

**_"We should live the moment, is important what we do now, the past is gone and the future is not here yet" ._**

**A/N: **There´s the first chapter. Sorry but I´m going to put the emotion until the next chapter, this is a short one, sorry about that, well review good comments thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Meet A New Friend

**A/N:**Two chapters in one day! Like I did the last time, if there is some reviews for this story, I´ll continue with 3 more. That´s my challenge.

I remind you that I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Emperor´s New School. But I want to be the owner though.

**Symbols: "[This thingies]" = My interruptions. (Only happens once)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet a New Friend**

8 years passed since the births of the little princes, The emperor and empress were going to travel to Egypt, only to see their friend the Pharaoh Aknamkanon. [The kings were the Pharaoh´s Friends, in my mind]

Kuzco accompained them, for a temporally visit and probably he´d have the chance to meet the Prince.

They traveled a lot, but when they arrived. All the people there received them with joy…

* * *

The Pharaoh knew that his Friends will come and awaited for their arrival.

"Pharaoh, I have something important to tell you" One of his servants said, gasping for breath because he was running from a long distance.

"What is it this time? it can´t wait? I´m waiting for the arrival of the Emperor and his family"

"That´s because I´m here Your highness, They arrived!"

In the distance The Pharaoh saw his 8 year old son, he looked a little worried about the new people coming in to the palace [Make it clear, Atem is worried]

"What´s wrong my son?" The pharaoh asked

"Who´s gonna be here father?" The prince said. Distressed.

"Son, one of my Friends from the Peruvian Civilization arrived with his family, you have to left a good impression"

"But, I don´t even know them, and seriously I won´t have nothing to do with you adults" The prince whined.

"They´ll bring the prince of Peru, he´s like you, royalty and he´s your same age" The Pharaoh said, trying to calm down his son

"Fine, Father, I´m going to meet them". Atem said, determined.

When The Emperor and his family came in to the palace, The guards escorted them inmediatly to the Pharaoh. Even Kuzco was so nervous too, like Prince Atem.

"Good Morning Pharaoh Aknamkanon" The Emperor said while bowing, and so his wife.

"It´s an honor to have you here, you know that you´ll be always wellcome in Egypt" Aknamkanon said.

"Thank you your highness, the honor is ours"

The Empress Mizel whispered to his son. "Kuzco why not you go and play with the Prince?"

"I don´t want to, I don´t even know him" Kuzco said nervous.

"Oh, c´mon I´m sure you will have fun" His mother insisted. Causing Kuzco finally agrees.

"Fine, I´ll go with him" He said, approaching to Atem, who was equally nervous as Kuzco.

"Hi" Kuzco said. "I´m Kuzco, Prince from Peru. And what´s your name?"

"I´m Prince Atem. Hey do you wanna do ripples in the water?"

"Sure but, where?"

"There´s a little fountain in the garden, let´s go!"

"The last one is a rotten egg!" Atem shouted while Kuzco hasn´t moved yet.

"What did you say?" Kuzco shouted back

"Nothing. No offense, haha"

* * *

And then the rest of the day they had a lot of fun together.

Later, when was the dinner, One of the Emperor´s guards came with a paper and gave it to his ruler.

The emperor read it, as he does, his face expression turned into an anger he threw the paper away and pounded a fist on the table, causing his family and the Pharaoh´s jumped from fright, Excep the Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"What´s wrong?" The empress asked, the kids were so concerned and have no idea what was going on.

"We have to return, now!" Sezekel comanded.

* * *

**A/N: It´s a lot for today, well I finnished from now, I´m sleepy. Seriously I must go to bed, it´s 12:00 am, I hope you like this chap and review *Yawn* Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: And the problem begins

**A/N: Hi, again, I´m here to continue this story since it has a few reviews and it motivated me to keep going. But I have to read the last chapter, because my ideas are lost *Read the last chapter*… Oh!, ok I got my ideas back. So here it is, review ;D. Oh! and don´t forget the symbol = [My interruptions]**

"What happened?" The empress [Mizel] asked, waiting for the terrible news.

"It´s no time for asking questions, we have to move, our kingdom is in danger!"

"You should explain us the details, we can´t understand you" The pharaoh said, like the empress, he doesn´t know what´s the problem.

"Right, but not in front of the kids"

"Good, I suggest go to the throne room" The pharaoh said, knowing the fact that the dinning room is far enough away from the throne room. Avoiding the princes to listen.

And they left. [Quickly ;D]

The princes were alone, it was quiet there, so much even they heard the birds singing. They looked at each other.

"What?" Atem asked, he continued eating, seriously he wasn´t worried at all.

"Nothing… What do you think happened?" Kuzco asked distressed.

"Hmm… I don´t know, your father scares me a little. Do you know?"

"No, I don´t that´s why I´m asking you- Wait, what do you mean my father scares you?! Yours is the one who scares me!"

"Calm down, it was a joke haha, even a little prince doesn´t have a sense of humor" Atem laughed at him and threw some food on his face.

"Is that so? Well, then. Feel the fury of the food!" Kuzco exclaimed and threw more food on Atem, causing a food fight.

(Xx)

Meanwhile, the emperor was explaining his wife and the pharaoh, the danger in Peru.

"So… Explain to us what´s wrong?" The pharaoh asked, determined to hear the news afflicting his friend. The emperor began.

"There invaders who are taking over Peru, destroying all on their way, in search for us. But the worst part is that they are forcing the people to be their slaves and we should go back and stop them!"

"But we can´t bring Kuzco, who knows what will happen" Mizel said.

"Ok, so Pharaoh, I´m asking you to take care of my son, I´ll be gratefull if you do me this favor"

"Sure, it would be an honor"

"Thanks, We promised to come back when it´s over".

* * *

When the rulers came back to the dinning room, they found out that place was a mess by the little princes, who stopped when they saw their parents glaring at them. Angry. What they´ve done. They were in a big problem. So bad.

"Atem forced me to threw the food!" Kuzco yelled.

"That´s not true!. Accidentally I threw the food at him, he started!"

"Quiet!" Both the emperor and pharaoh comanded, causing their children jump in fright and they sat quickly in their seats.

"Listen, we have to go back to Peru-"

"Now?, but I don´t want to go back" Kuzco interrupted his father and started to pout.

"You are not going back, your mother and I will. And you´ll stay with Atem and the pharaoh, they will take care of you"

"But… Why are you going?" Kuzco asked, now sad for his parents. His father didn´t answer his question.

"We swear coming back son, don´t worry" And with that the emperor and empress left.

3 years later, Kuzco still was awaiting for his parents to return, but it seems that his hopes were over, and he started thinking that they abandoned him.

The pharaoh had taken good care of him, and his friendship with Atem were growing, Atem treated Kuzco as his brother and always helped him for big problems.

(Xx)

The princes now are 11 years old and in a few more years Atem will be crowned as the new pharaoh. Sure, Kuzco were happy for him, but he started to miss his own kingdom and his parents. He was in the palace balcony when Atem´s father approached him with devastating news.

"Kuzco" He began.

"Yes, your highness?" Kuzco asked and bowed.

"I have something to inform you"

"What is it?" You have news of my parents?" Kuzco asked with hope

"Yes, but are not happy news, your parents were cautivated by the invaders, that´s why they never return"

"What? My parents… are… I can´t believe it…" Kuzco said, he felt that the world was falling over. So that´s why they are not here, those spain invaders captured them, now he was alone in this life. And he started thinking.

_I have to stay in these strange civilization. But what will happen in Peru? Who´s gonna be the new ruler, there. I was supposed to be the new emperor after my father, but if I stay here. Then… Ugh, what a mess._


End file.
